Chasing Cars
by Nappy
Summary: A cold night under the stars, Kenny is alone. A certain redhead visits him and one thing leads to another, creating a night they'll never forget. Severe fluff, will give you cavities. KyleKenny. Oneshot.


Kenny isn't often very peaceful or innocent, he's usually the one to peak into the girl's locker room that they so carelessly

WARNING. SO MUCH FLUFF IT'S SCARY.

I like it, this is my first K2, or K Squared, or KyleKenny fanfic, so be nice. And Kenny totally doesn't seem himself, but oh well.

--

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

--

Kenny isn't often very peaceful or innocent, he's usually the one to peak into the girl's locker room that they so carelessly forgot to close completely or skip class to smoke behind the library, so it was rather abnormal when a certain redhead stumbling upon this blond laying on the grass in front of Stark's Pond, staring at the sky.

"Kenny?" he wondered aloud, squinting his eyes to see blond hair among the mass of orange in the darkness.

He sat up and looked at him, smiling, "Kyle, what are you doing here?" Oh, how his blue eyes pierced through the darkness to the chilliness of the young teen's very heart. These eyes froze him.

Oh wait, he's talking to me, Kyle thought. He shook his head, walking to sit next to him, "I couldn't sleep, but I should be asking you the same thing, dude. It's like, two in the morning."

He ignored the question, laying back into the snow covered grass, hardly noticing the stabbing cold on his back. "There aren't many clouds tonight, and there are stars everywhere. Why waste it?"

A completely simple answer, yet it seemed to have deeper meaning. Kyle looked down at him, dirty gold locks blowing in the breeze, sea blue orbs shining lively even in the darkest of night. He had nothing more on than his simple orange winter ensemble, yet he didn't seem cold at all. The redhead, however, was frozen to his bones, shivering madly in his sweater and winter coat. Blue eyes focused on green ones, his lips in a solid content line, as if expecting him to do something more than lay next to him.

The ground was colder than Kyle expected. His body let out a series of sharp ripples, yet being next to Kenny, shoulders touching, he never felt warmer. A surge of electricity heated his fifteen-year old body right up. His muscles tensed tightly, any movement seemed to creek in the dead silence of night. How he wished to simply flex his fingers so that maybe, if he wished hard enough, the back of his hand would land against Kenny's. He took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the lack of oxygen to reach each part of his body before letting it out, making his limbs amazingly looser. The blond coughed suddenly, his body shaking a bit, his hand pushing against Kyle's ever so slightly. He didn't move. The redhead closed his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh of pleasure, damningly close to a tiny moan.

"Are you cold?" Kenny asked, not moving at all.

"No," He replied. God damn it, Kenny, just shut up and let me enjoy this…

"It's got to be below zero, or something."

"I don't mind."

Kyle felt the pressure of a stare on his face. He opened his eyes and sure enough, Kenny was looking directly at him. Their gazes met, unable to part. His breath caught in his throat, his heart started to beat faster, pumping more heated blood to his face.

"Kyle…?" His voice was hoarse, hardly above a whisper, yet completely audible. It wasn't a call or question, but more of a mutter of the tongue. Something to say before something else happens.

What is he doing? What's he doing? What the hell's he doing? Please don't stop…

Kenny's eyelids droop half way as he inched closer to the blushing redhead until they're closed completely, the space between their faces filled. His frozen lips are suddenly burning. Was it the warmth of the other boy's breath on his face, or the heat of the moment? Or both? His heart thumped in his chest as if it would pop out and beat all the way to Shaky's Pizza. A load of emotions dumped all at once on his shoulders, forcing his eyes closed and to kiss him back. Oh, god, his lips are soft… Any chill he would have felt before was immediately eliminated, replaced with a scolding burning sensation.

He pulled away all too soon and sat up.

Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. Where is he going? Where the fuck does he think he's going?

"I'm sorry, Kyle…It just happened so fast, I swear to God I didn't mean to…" Kyle sat up, still in a complete daze, to look at the boy. His head was hung, his light hair hanging off the sides of his face, as if he suddenly carried the weight of the world on his bony little back. He started to stand but was soon found immobilized by a clinging pressure around his shoulders and something pushing into his shoulder. No, not pushing, laying.

"Where do you think you're going, jackass…?" He threw the insult halfheartedly, voice cracking all over. He clung tight to Kenny's shoulders, pulling him into an awkward backward-shoulder hug. He nuzzled his head into the other boy's dirty neck, taking in his scent. Such a strange, yet wonderful scent. Smoke, grass, and Kenny. Simply Kenny.

"…Are you gay?" Kyle held tighter.

"All I know is that you're not leaving…"

"That's all I need," he leaned into the taller boy, looking back at the sky. He'd try to get some feel, but not now. Maybe tomorrow.

--

Wasn't that a Kenny-like ending? He'll get some feel tomorrow. But there won't BE a tomorrow, because this is a oneshot! Oh, I'm so evil. Fear my sexy cliffhanger power. Ooga booga.

I BET YOU WON'T REVIEW. AND NOW YOU WILL.


End file.
